Yo-kai Circles/Yo-kai Watch Busters 2
Indy and Young Fellows Yo-kai Circle focuses on Indiana Jaws, his exploration party, and Cindy Jaws, who are featured prominently in the Blasters T arc of the anime. The reward for completing this is Columbakat. Bukkakei Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai who inhabit Karakuri Island. The reward for completing this is T. Energison. Global Treasure Hunters Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai who wield Treasure Gear and search the world for treasures. The reward for completing this is Starwin. Elda’s Ark Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai with Shadowside counterparts who are the first summoned in M04. The reward for completing this is Wondernyan. Demon King Confronters Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai with Shadowside counterparts, part of the elemental brethen, who are first summoned in order to fight Oniou Rasen The reward for completing this is Jetnyan. A Well-known Family Yo-kai Circle focuses on the notorious burglar family, the Bundory Family. The reward for completing this is Bison Burly. Our Five Strange People Yo-kai Circle focused on the Elite Wicked yo-kai. The reward for completing this is Molar Petite. Sweet Favorite Buddies Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai based on sweets and those who like them. The reward for completing this is a Iron Ogre Stone. Trick or Treat Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai who fairly resemble classical monsters, hence the Halloween phrase-like title. The reward for completing this is a Enma Stone. Veteran Supporter Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai who support the Blasters in various ways since the first Blasters game. The reward for completing this is Wobblenyan. Supporter Newcomers Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai who support the Blasters in various ways in the second Blasters game. The reward for completing this is Wibblekoma. Treasure Yokodori Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is Baddinyan. New KJ Friends Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is Jibakoma. High Tech A Team Yo-kai Circle focuses on the Yo-kai who conform the A Team which appears in EP198 of the anime. The reward for completing this is Thornyan. Team Orochi Yo-kai Circle focuses on team OroKyu which appears in EP198 of the anime. The reward for completing this is Her Eggcelency. Our host will protect you! Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is Buchinyan. Bony Spirits Army Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai which conform the Bony Spirits Army. The reward for completing this is Tomnyan. Fleshy Souls Army Yo-kai Circle focuses on Yo-kai who conform the Fleshy Souls Army. The reward for completing this is Koma Knomads. Misplaced Lies Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is Whispocrates. The Many Faces of Jibanyan Yo-kai Circle focuses on several variations of Jibanyan. The reward for completing this is Rudy. Sumo Yo-kai Battle Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is a Hinixstone. Seaweed Romance Story Part 2 Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is a Meopetra Stone. Super Healthy Elder Assosciation Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is a Silly Stone. Year-End Cleaning Battle Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is a Gilded Stone. Popular Yo-kai Variety Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is a Narcis Stone. Summer Memories Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is a Zappa Stone. 24 Hour Overnight Game Tournament Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is a Mademoa Stone. Yo-kai Quiz Championship Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is a Rosetta Stone. Yo-kai Jidaigeki Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is a Doesu Stone. Yo-kai Athletics Competition Yo-kai Circle focuses on The reward for completing this is Harry Barry. Category:Game mechanics Category:Article stubs